This invention relates to a console for use in an automotive vehicle front seating arrangement. More particularly, the invention relates to a console which is selectively convertible between a compartmentalized console extending from the front seat toward the vehicle dashboard and a second passenger seat positioned between the drivers seat and the primary passengers seat.
Heretofore, a second passenger front seat has required either a continuous bench type seat extending across the entire width of the vehicle or a split type seat wherein the two passenger seat portions form one continuous portion of the split seat arrangement. In both of these seating arrangements it is not possible to provide for a functional console of the type that is typically positioned between the drivers seat and the primary passengers seat and which extends forward toward the dashboard of the vehicle. Further, when the second passenger center seat position is unoccupied, it would be desirable from both a functional and convenience standpoint as well as for aesthetic reasons to be able to provide for such a console in place of the unoccupied center seat.